Hyena Brigade Next Generation
''Hyena Brigade Next''' Generation'' 'Hyena Brigade Review: ' Okay so this happens Near the end of the Empire and the original Hyena pack is long gone, now new characters are taking their place in the Brigade and new stuff will be happening. And although at the first part you might think its a lot like my Rise of The Terminators, don't worry its nothing like that, although they are at war with those kind of guys only they're not Terminators they're Commandos. Other than that its completely different. And if I ever finish this, it will be my best writing yet so happy reading, the first episode will be coming very soon. '''Character Info: This is just a little basic information on the main characters. Stone: Captain Stone (Different from the one mentioned in the Clone wars) is commanding officer of the squad and leads a crucial role in my story. Sparks: Sergeant Sparks is the squad's head scientist and engineer along with a good aim with a blaster and a get in and get it done kind of attitude. Asher: Lietenate Asher BlastBooster is a one shot one kill guy when it comes to a battle thanks to special sharpshooting training he took on Kamino. He is also a good pilot and crucial to the squad's men. Trask: Trask is a gun happy clone with a sense of humor and heavy weaponry skills on the battlefield. He also can get out of almost any situation he gets into thanks to his favorite weapon, the rotary cannon. Boxer: Young Boxer was a great man to have on the field. He also knew a thing or two about programming and has built several droids to help the squad on dangerous battles when they were at war with the Empire. Sadly, he was killed by a Commando soldier when the Brigade first realized the strong threat of the Commando army. Dodger: Dodger is not only a great shot, but he can hack into enemy super computers and disable their security if needed. He was around at the very start of the Rebellion against the Empire and has had lots of experience. Episode 1 Commando's Turf (pilot) Asher, Boxer, and Trask were having a little fun blasting some small manikins with a storm trooper helmets on them as they enjoyed the sunny, war-free day on Coruscant. Although Coruscant was mostly buildings, you could still find a green patch here and there. Even though the war was over, the clones still had a little bit fight in them. That's why they made little activities such as this to amuse themselves. "Nice shot, Asher!" said Boxer as he glanced at the burning hole on the storm trooper helmet. "I wouldn't want to be that guy right now," chuckled Trask. "You're up Trask, try not to shoot the tree again," said Asher as he pointed to a hole in a tree behind one of the manikins. "I told you the sun was in my eyes!" Trask protested as he took out his blaster and aimed. He shot the manikin in the chest area, making it collapse. "Ha ha! Beat that!" yelled Trask as he triumphantly walked back to the log where Boxer and Asher sat. "Don't mind if I do." said Boxer as he got up. Suddenly, Captain Stone appeared, along with Dodger, and Sparks. Immediately, all the men went into a serious mood and stood at attention. "At ease," said Stone as he took a seat on the log. They did so and each took a seat on the log. "Bad news, boys. We have recently received an emergency distress call from an uknown source on the planet Chameriah. We sent four men to investigate, but it's been several days and they haven't returned." The men exchanged worried glances, then Trask broke the silence. "It's not normal for men to not return on schedule. Something is wrong." The Captain nodded, "Exactly, Trask. Now, Command doesn't find it odd that those guys have been off -world far after they were due back, but I think something happened to them." Said the Captain in a serious tone. "There's only one way to find out." Said Asher. "Right. We need to get down there and investigate." Said Stone as he leaned forward. "Well not that this isn't fun.. but I'm sort of missing the action that we got in the good old days." Said Trask, smiling. "Well count me in! I haven't had a decent fight since we blew up the Death Star a couple of months ago. Said Asher, excitedly. Their gaze rested on young Boxer who hesitated. "It's not an order Lieutenant." Said Stone. "I know sir... " Said Boxer. "Well, I don't know what's out there but whatever it is its no match for the Hyena Brigade. I'm in." He said smiling. "Good. Meet me by the Aztec at 1700 hours." Said Captain Stone. And with that, He left with Sparks and Dodger, leaving the remaining three men wondering what lay ahead of them. Later, Captain Stone and Asher patiently wait for the rest of the group. Asher glanced at his VA watch for the 50th time. At last, the rest of the men slowly appeared and walked toward Stone. "What took you so long?" Questioned Asher. "Sparks needed my help in the lab with some experiment." Replied Dodger. "Great, e veryone's here. Alright everyone in the Aztec." Said Stone, obviously in a hurry to take off. Everyone scrambled aboard and Asher took his place in the pilot's seat. "Here we go." Said Boxer to himself. Then Asher powered up the engiens and they took off.. "We're coming up on the planet." Said Asher, about an hour later. The planet was astonishly huge and seemed to have little light. The Aztec then flew into the atmosphere and avoided tall boulders as they neared the ground. Suddenly an enormous pointy boulder appeared in front of them through the fog! "Watch out!" Yelled Trask. Asher quickly executed a swerve maneuver narrowly avoiding the deadly points of the rock. Asher leaned back in his chair and sighed with relief. "That was close. The planet seems out to get us already." Said Dodger. "Yeah, I can think of a few reasons those guys didn't make it back. Trask said, as he thanked Asher. Asher then landed and the men stepped out into the cold. "Man, it's cold out here, maybe the team froze to death." Suggested Boxer. "Its our job to find out for sure." Said Stone, as he stepped out of the Aztec. He shook off the cold and focussed on his mission. This was what all commanding officers did. They were the leader, they couldn't wimp out on a mission. "Alright, usually I would say split up, but with this uknown terrain, I think it best that we stick together. The Captain said. "Yeah, I agree, you wouldn't want to get lost in this place." Said Trask as he scanned the land ahead of him. "Alright let's all go toward that mountain area, there's bound to be caves and caves are an ideal shelter for lost off- worlders." Said Stone. "Good idea, sir." Said Boxer. "Alright let's move out." Said Stone as he led the men toward the mountains. But little did they know, that something awaited them, and it wasn't the lost men... By the time they reached the mountains the team were practically frozen to death. Dodger tried to shake it off like Stone but none of them could deny the fact that they couldn't go on much longer. "Sssttonne... Hhhoww mmuchh fffurttther? Shivered Asher. "Probably nnot mmuch further." Replied Stone as he strained to see ahead of him through the blowing snow. Boxer had been taking it one step at a time until now. He was walking much slower now, weakened by the freezing temperature and blinding winds of the deadly snow storm. Although he knew that if he walked too slowly his body heat would slow down, he just couldn't go on any further. He finally collapssed to the ground. "Boxer!" Yelled Stone, although his frozen lips made it difficult. The rest of the men ran to Boxer. The young soldier's eyes were open and he was trying to say something. "Gggo. Llleaavve me bbbehhind." "Fat chance, Boxer. Wwe'll get you out of this we're almost to the ccaves. Said Trask. Then, with a little coaxing and help from the rest of the team, Boxer managed to get up. But, the time they spent with Boxer was less time that they were climbing. Finally, after another half- hour of walking, they spotted the caves. They then made their way inside and rested on a snow covered rock. They had made it. "Wow, it's a lot warmer in here than outside." Said Asher, as he brushed snow off of him. "Yeah, still isn't Fun City, but at least it's not a snow storm." Said Trask wincing from the cold. "Isn't exactly Fun City for him either." Said Stone, who was caring for Boxer. "Take a look." he said as he pointed toward an unconcious Boxer. The men walked over. Boxer's hand was completely black! "Frost bite.." Said Trask in a concerned voice. " Yeah Its really bad, we need to warm him up quickly. Said Stone. "He can't have frost bite now, I mean- "I know, I know. Lets just hope its nothing too serious. If we can get back to the- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! The men froze. "What was that..?" Said Sparks autheticating each word. They all slowly turned around to see several pairs of red eyes staring up at them. Dodger regonized the beasts as Zintreds, blood thirsty wolf like creatures that are found in forests and caves on certain planets. They were terrifying creatures that have been known to eat human flesh. The leader of the pack showed it fangs. Then it got in an attack position and the Zintreds prepared to make a feast out of the defenseless team. Immediately the group sprung into action. Asher took out his blaster and shot an aproaching Zintred. The beast backed up and whined but then attacked again! Asher quickly turned around but the beast was faster. It pounced on Asher. Stone had shot a beast twice but it was still going! Now the Captain was pinned down. "Nothing works!" Yelled Sparks. "If first you don't suceed, try try again." Said Trask as he took out his knife and threw it at on of the Zintreds. The knife sunk in its head and it collapssed. Suddenly as Trask was about to throw another, a different Zintred pounced on him. He struggled to escape but it was no use. Now almost all the Hyena were pinned down. Suddenly, out of no where four blaster bolts sailed through the air and landed on the Zintred that was on Asher. It fell to the ground with blood dripping from its head. This had distracted the rest of the beasts giving the men a chance to throw the blood thirsty creatures off of them and then killed them. They all turned around to see who had shot at them. There, blaster in hand was Boxer. He smiled. "You guys done playing with animals?" "I think we all could use a break from playtime." Trask said, chuckling. "Nice work soldier." Said Stone. "We had better get a move on. Those guys may have friends." Said Dodger after he was finished congratulating Boxer. "We should get out of this cave but we still have a mission to rescue those men." Said Stone. "Right sir. Hey Boxer, think you can travel again?" Questioned Asher. "Yeah I'll be fine." Said Boxer. "Alright lets move!" Stone commanded as he led the men through caves. Dodger quickly rounded a corner and waved his blaster around the room. "Clear." He said as he and Stone led the men onward through the caves. They had been searching for hours through the caves, and had gotten no where. "Uh sir? I don't mean to complain but I don't think we're going to find the men in this area. We're just going in circles. Asher said. "Oh come on, they're bound to be in one of these caves." Replied Stone. "Well we should at least stop here for the night and start trying to build a fire." Sparks said. Stone sighed but then agreed. Then Sparks took out a tent from his pack and started setting it up while Dodger gathered some sticks that he had found inside the cave and started preparing the fire. Soon the fire was blazing and the team was some what warm. The next day, Hyena pack set out for one last sweap of the caves before they would search a different sector. Once again nothing was new as they passed through. "Lets face it Stone, they're not here. Now if we leave now we can get a head start before the storm comes." Said Asher. Suddenly Trask noticed something. There was a pile of rocks stacked up in such a way on the wall that it looked like it was concealing something.. He walked over and tried to pull one of the rocks off but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again on different rocks and the original one but not one would budge. It seemed as though it was attatched to the wall. "Alright men, I've come to a decission. Everyone grab your packs and lets- Stone started, but Trask put a hand and motioned for him to be quiet. Trask leaned close to the wall and tried to listen through a tiny space where no rocks were. Then he became wide eyed and took out a small thermal Detenator and placed it on the pile. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! Yelled Dodger. "Everyone get out!" Instructed Trask as he ran out of the cave. The men obeyed and joined him. Then, just as the men got to safety and protected their heads the detinator blew and the hole cave shook. They slowly lowered their hands and looked up. "ARE YOU INSANE?!!" Yelled Stone, infuriated. This was one of the few occasions the squad saw their captain really angry. "What were you thinking?! The cave could have collapsed on top of us! And all because you just recklesly decided to place a charge!? The Captain shook his head in disobelief, this was really out of character for Trask. "I never do anything without a reason." Trask said as he started to clear away some rocks that were blocking the entrance. "Then why the heck did you do that?" Said Sparks, more confused than angry at the moment. Trask turned to him and said, "When I leaned against that wall I heard voices." "That was just our voices echoing you dumby!" Yelled Dodger. Trask shook his head. "No. They were different voices coming from behind the wall." "Were they the lost men?" Asked Stone anxiously who was regreting his outburst and changed his mood. "No sir I don't think so. They had very deep voices and there were only two, they were arguing about something." Replied Trask as he cleared away the rest of the rocks. Now all the men were interested and decided to go with him into the cave. They couldn't see much from the dust that hung heavy in the air but they soon found the place where the rocks had been. Trask led the men to the entrance in the wall. But then stopped them. He slowly looked back through it but quickly turned back around. All the group shared similar confused faces but Trask shook his head and put a finger up to his mouth, directing them to be silent. There in front of them, were two huge creatures in black armor and helmets working a control pannel. Trask noticed an animation hologram of a enourmas battleship entering the atmosphere of Coruscant and firing apon the city. Oh no. He thought to himself. Suddenly one of the men received some sort of transmission and motioned for the other one to follow as he ran out. "Well that worked out better than expected." Said Trask as he quietly stepped in the room. But when he looked up, all the Brigade were staring through the window in disobelief. Trask joined them. Then he shared the same shocked expression as they all stared downwards toward millions of the creatures that they had just seen being made! "What the..." Started Asher. Then they saw a enormous battleship apparently being prepped to launch. "They're getting ready attack Coruscant." Stated Stone in a serious tone as he noticed the animation hologram. "Who the heck are they And what do they have against us?" Questioned a perplexed Boxer. "Who knows? Its just like mysterious aliens to turn out evil." Trask said. " Suddenly the door opened and the men quickly disappeared back into the cave. It was one of the creatures who had left a minute ago. It appeared to open a comunications channel. "Cecar speaking. Have the prisoners been transported into the detention center yet?" He said in a very deep and dark sounding voice. Stone turned to the others and judging by their expressions, they all shared the same thoughts. The lost team! Then their attention came back to the mysterious creature. "We are moving them there now." Replied the creature on the other end. "Notify me when they are there." I wish to interogate them. Said Cecar. "Yes commander." Said the other who then ended the transmission. Cecar then stared at the alien battleship and chuckled slightly. Then he started to step toward the door. ''Now's our chance! ''Thought Sparks. He slowly inched forward. Suddenly Cecar whirled around. Sparks jumped back in alarm but Cecar had already spotted them. "Well well what do we have here?" Said Cecar in devilish tone. Stone and the rest of the men raised their weapons and prepared for a fight. They didn't know what they were up against, but they knew they had to try! Stone and Boxer shot Cecar with their blaster rifles before the alien had time to react. The men smiled triumphently, fully expecting Cecar to fall to the ground. But he didn't fall.. He didn't even show a single sign of the slightest pain. Instead, Cecar raised his arm and immediately a enourmous ammount of power emmited and 10 times the ammount of laser the team had used, shot out as quick as sound with incredible accuracy! The men jumped out of the way in alarm but Cecar reacted faster and aimed where the men had rolled out of the way then shot. The ear cracking impact shocked Boxer temporarily but he quickly realized that he was not dead. He looked up and shivered at the sight of a huge part of the wall only inches above his head in flames. Then Cecar sounded some sort of alarm, then he raised his arm again and aimed for the frightened soldiers. Trask and Sparks shot several times at Cecar before realizing his suit was laser proof. Suddenly 8 creatures in the same protective armor ran into the room and surrounded the group. "Haha! Looks like we've added some more specimans eh boys?" Said one of them. Then they all laughed darkly. Stone tried to remain calm but he knew the dangers of what could happen in the next few minutes.. "What would these things do to us?"..Suddenly one of the creatures yelled, "Alright drop your weapons!" Stone hesitated but realized he couldn't risk the lives of his men. He put his rifle on the ground then motioned for the others to do the same. "Kick em." Ordered Cecar. The men did so without question, they knew that they were no match for aliens. As quick as a flash, the strong men grabbed Stone's gun off of the floor and the other creatures followed the act with the rest of the men's equitment. Alright put em with other humans in sector 12. But if they start talkin too much don't hesitate to teach em a lesson!" The other mysterious creatures nodded in understanding, then forced the team out of the room and through the halls. After a good 20 minutes of walking the men reached the prison level on sector 12. As they neared a cell Sparks eyed something on of the guard's chest armor. There was a symbol of a snake and a flaming letter C. Then the team was shoved into the cell. They looked around the room but to their dismay, the missing squad was not there. "Figures. Didn't expect for the mission to be that easy." Said Trask as he sat down on a bunk, which was actually just a piece of metal with a blanket over it. "Great now how are we going to get out of this mess? Said Dodger with a raised voice. Stone looked grim and looked at Dodger. "I don't know at the moment. But Hyena doesn't give up! We will get out of this somehow." He replied. "Those guys are tough, Stated Asher as he looked through the tiny window at the guards. "Just cuz they have big guns does't mean they're better than us" Said Trask. "I saw something on one of the guard's armor plate, Its a symbol of a snake with a C on it." Said Sparks suddenly. The men looked puzzled. "It may be a showing of rank." Suggested Stone. "Maybe.." Replied Sparks. Later the men Finally, a little after midnight cicomed to their sleepy state and went to bed. Suddenly at about 2:30 am a loud noise awakened them. Stone quickly got up and reached for his blaster. Then he remembered where he was and realized his gun wasn't there. The door to their cell opened and the guards walked in. "We want to know why- Stone was cut off by one of the guards who said, "Shud up. The general wants to see you, move it!" Trask scowled at the man, then followed the rest of the squad out. A short walk brought them to their destination. It was some sort of control room. In a chair next to a main controler system, sat the siloute of a man. ''Wonder if that system powers the entire facility... ''Thought Asher. "Well well well, what do we have here gentleman?" Said the man in the chair. "Humans sir." Replied one of the guards. "Ah humans." Said the general. He turned around to reveal an ugly scar on his face near his right eye. "My own spieces. Isn't this a pleasure." Said the general. The man was indeed human and was bald with red eyes. Stone gasped at the sight. "StarKiller!!" He exclaimed. The general smiled, "happy to see me Stone?" Stone tried to talk but no words came out, just sduders. Trask leaned over to Stone, "Who is he?" He asked. "St- StarKiller! He-.. He killed my father!" "What?!" Exclaimed Trask. "Now now, lets not get bitter, that was ages ago." Said Starkiller as he stood up. Trask glared at him under his helmet. "Ever sense the day you keeled the best man I ever knew, Burner GreenCharger, my father, you will always be my enemy." Responded Stone in an angry voice. Starkiller's face stiffined. "Shud up Republic scum, I could kill you in a matter of seconds if I wanted to."